narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazumagakure
Inazumagakure (稲妻隠れの里, Inazumagakure no Sato, English TV: Village Hidden by Flash of Lightning) is a hidden village of the Land of Kaiju and one of the few largest villages in the world, founded by a runaway prince who took his people to new land had this village built as a haven of peace and war, the village grew into a empire protecting their country and allies. These Shinobi's are considered very short tempered and dedicated to marine life shinobi companions while their village trains them to their fullest potential, resulting in the creation of many original techniques. Ina is frequently a village for agricultural and supply trading center for other villages that need help but also is a place for hire of assassination or air attack team, an area of expertise prized by many countries. A common trait of shinobi from this village is wearing bear furred coats and white mask as standard shinobi attire, its shinobi's are common to use Wind Release. History Founding Inazumagakure was founded during a power struggle between several militia clans. Bloodshed filled the battlefield for such a long era of misery and vengeance, a prince and his noble family and people brought obedience and stability across the land of kaiju. The village was created for a long two years creating one of the few empires to ever exist in history with the Bewitching Silk Forest being the first kingdom to ever come to be, the kingdom grew into a magnificent place where people from across the map migrated to start anew but such peaceful times never last, the founding clan had two twin brothers but only one could rule Inazumagakure, the twins argued and bickered over their claim to the throne eventually they settle their bitter rivalry by combat, a fight to the death which lasted four long nights with either twin giving the other an edge till the twin brother Rēgo Jōmyaku killed his flesh and blood Rēgā Jōmyaku for the throne. Jōmyaku Dynasty Era The great Jōmyaku dynasty was a era ruled by the Jōmyaku Clan that ruled under the false claim as true rulers of Ume, the clan conquered and undermine many kingdoms that posed a threat to their rule, destroying those that oppose them were left with death and ruins, such tyranny brought fear to those that served under them till the rule of Naruhito Jōmyaku changed everything, he was a man that was paranoid, fearing his own life that everyone that served him were under speculation that they would plot his assassination, his paranoia led to many executions of false accusations. His madness came to an end when the Kumoyuki Clan overthrown the Jōmyaku and their clan head Sasuke Kumoyuki kill Naruhito During the rebellion ending the long lasting Jōmyaku dynasty. First Great Dynasty War The Kumoyuki Turf War Emperor Joro Takekaba Dynasty Six Year Ryouseika War Ryouseika Affair Capital City *Ryuujin (Capital) Noteable Cities *Teikoku Locations *Inazuma Hospital *Information & Receiving Centre *Inazuma Aviary *Inazuma Cemetery *Namikaze Prison *Twin Dragon Scale Prison Shops *Yoshimura Weapon & Crafts - this shop is currently the best shop in the lands also where all shinobi's get their tools and modified weapons and masks. *Kumoyuki Blacksmith - Kumoyuki makes armor for any animal size and width making them very popular among the others. This clan affiliates themselves with other minerals from different countries and villages around and forging them into armor that'll last a nuke-nin ages. *Ryouseika cleaning service - Ryouseika displays a great hobby in cleaning and tidy up things that'll satisfy themselves and other which has gotten the cleaning service started allowing them to spread across the village and help the civilians anf shinobi families alike in keeping a home clean. Clans Within the village there are many powerful and well respected clans. Of these there are four clans which are regarded as noble clans. These are the: Ryouseika, Kumoyuki, jōmyaku and Jizō clans — the latter of which was regarded as the most powerful clan in the village. All known clans in the village are: *Ryouseika Clan *Kumoyuki Clan *Jōmyaku Clan *Jizō Clan *House of Setsubi *Takekaba Family *House of Keieiichinyo